Mighty Action Neptunia!
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: It's strange, really. I was saying good bye and was ready to move on, but next thing I know; I get sent to a gaming world of all things with a large belt. If that's not weird enough, I now have to protect a young amnesiac who wants to save the world because a tome from a dream said so. Well, time to put these new gaming abilities as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid to the test, right?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Hyperdimension Neptunia or anything that this story mentions or makes references of. They belong to their respective owners.**_

 **Prologue**

 **Goodbye**

 _…_

 _…_

… _I cannot breathe… Water floods my ears… Water floods my nostrils… My throat… My lungs… Yet this does not bother me… I feel…at peace._

 _I slowly open my eyes; I am immediately blinded by the sun's shining rays through the waters' crystal clear surface. It's…beautiful._

 _I then slowly tilt my head forward, my eyes only half open… I wonder what amazing things lie await before me, in this vast, crystal blue oce-_

 _?!_

 _Sa…Sabastian? Wh-Why are you here? Why…why are you smiling like that? It's as if you're… Wait…where are you going?_

 _Y-You're sinking! W-why aren't you trying to save yourself?! N-N-NO! Swim Sabastian! SWIM! If you don't you'll…you'll be swallowed by the abyss! I ca…can't reach! A-Air…! I'm losing air! I can't breathe! It's getting…dark!_

 _Sabastian…!_

 _ **SABASTIAN!**_

I gasp out sharply, my chest aching from the quick intakes of air. My heart is beating fast, painfully fast; like as if each beat is the steps of a horse galloping on a race track. My body is covered in sweat; my sheets now slightly damp.

Seconds turns into minutes; and eventually, my aching chest slowly relaxes, along with my breathing.

That nightmare just now… that is all it was. Remember Michael; that's all that is: a dream. Nothing more and nothing less.

Now then, just continue to lie down and relax, it's a Saturday after all; which means no school for this guy. After all, it wouldn't hurt to catch a few more Z's right?

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

O~f course. You just know when to piss me off don't you? I reall~y love hating you! Stupid alarm clock. Why didn't you wake me up before eight o-clock?! Would've spared me from seeing Sabast-…

…

*sigh*

A deep breath Michal, there's no need to think about it right now. You'll have plenty of time to do that latter. For right now; it's time to wake up.

I turn off my alarm clock to my side; and I begin to rise up from under my she-DAMP sheets. Need to have these cleaned later. I stretch my chest and arms into the air as I let out a mighty yawn.

 ***POP***

Oh! Slightly popped a rib there. I then get myself out of bed, my feet landing hard on my carpet floor. I walk over to my window and move the curtains to the sides; bringing light into my room. What a beautiful morning, not a single cloud in the sky or above the amazing blue ocean in the distance; just like the weather forecast predicted. I turn from the beautiful sky and walk to my dresser to pull out my clothes for the day, and then I walk to my bathroom to begin my morning routine.

After a ten-fifteen minute shower, I step out, dry myself and then proceed to put on my chosen set of clothes. A purple t-shirt with a black line across the torso, blue cargo pants, white socks, and finally, to top it off; a thin white jacket with a hood. After dressing up; I face the mirror and pull out a brush from the sink cabinet and start to comb my dry-wet hair.

Before we continue however, it would probably be a good idea for me to properly introduce myself. My name is Michael. Michael Violet Summers. I'm a sixteen year old Caucasian American and I'm currently a high school student. I try my best when it comes to my studies, but don't get me started on math. Ugh! Curse you division. Curse you to math oblivion. "It's easy" they say, "it's just times tables backwards!" Yeah, well *ptui* to your backwards times tables!

*ahem*

I'm getting off track here. Where was I? Oh, yes.

Despite my weakness in math, I'm okay when it comes to science; but I excel mostly well in gym class. Don't get me wrong, I'm no brainless jock who only cares about my muscles and which hot, popular girl at school I want to hook up with and only to make a fool of myself later on. I just simply enjoy gym class more is all. And, on my off time, my two favorite activities are going out and hanging out with my friends and playing games, specifically on my 3-DS. You just can't beat the feeling of playing on the go you know?

Now then, back to what I am doing in real time.

I focus my grey eyes on my short length brown hair as I brush it back. While my looks may indeed appear to be average, I do like to think myself as handsome. I know, I know, I shouldn't say something about me that may not be true, but a guy can dream, right? Now then, with my hair all done, I put the brush away and pull out my toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. After a good cleaning and a quick rinse, I walk out the bathroom and walk towards my desk. On it is my laptop which I use to surf the web, and to the side of it are four things I bring with me every day. My cellphone, my wallet and my pink 3-DS… Hey, say what you will, but, pink's a man's color! YEAH! But, the most important item of them all; is, now don't laugh please, a pink, plastic toy ring on a thin silver chain. I assure you that there is an important reason why I call it my 'most important item.'

After pocketing three of my four daily possessions while hanging the ring around my neck, I then proceed to exit my room, enter the hallway and close the door behind me. To my left is the stairway down to the living room, no doubt my parents are already up and getting breakfast ready in the kitchen. But, at the moment, my focus isn't going down to join them just yet. No. My focus is the door in front of me. A white wooden door with a golden nameplate screwed in. Engraved into it, in all black capital lettering, is a single name. A name that will bring me both good and bad memories for the rest of my life.

 **SABASTIAN**

This is…was the door to my brother's room; Sabastian Tyrian Summers.

I gently place my hand on the plate and rub it in a longing manner. My heart aches for the one who has…who has left us; never to return.

"Hey bro." I spoke softly, the feeling of longing now in my voice as well.

I still can't believe it. Today, August 9th of 2016, marks the second anniversary of his death. It's now been two years since then. August 9th of 2014; that's the day we lost him, when I lost him. Born July 21 of 1996, died at eighteen on August 9th of 2014. He would've been twenty by now. All the things we could've done together? Gone. All the opportunities we could've had together? Gone. His smile…gone. Naturally; it still pains me to this day, but it's much worse on this particular day. But now, thinking about all the good times I've had with him; brings a smile to my face. And of course, let's not forget, I know exactly what he would say to me mopping like this.

"Hey now, no need to feel so bad. Listen, so long as you keep me close to your heart and alive in your memories; then I'm never gone. I'll always be with you bro, remember that."

He was like that sometimes; trying to be positive and keep moving forward with a smile. A smile so bright it could rival the sun. That shining smile of his would always give me strength when I needed it; lord knows I could use a bit of it now. But it's alright, really. I still have my one last memento from him, and it is none other than the ring hanging around my neck.

Two years ago, we went to the arcade in town. We made a bet of twenty dollars to see who could last the longest in each game we played, whether it be from racing to dancing games, or the ones where you have to throw a ball into a small hoop over a ramp. Suffice to say, I didn't exactly come out of that unscathed. He beat me into submission, all the while laughing about it as I begrudgingly handed him over my twenty, my LAST twenty for your information. Once he took it, he went to the prize counter to spend his tickets on any of the available rewards. One of those rewards was the very pink toy ring I now have around my neck. Honestly, he only got it for me because he meant it as a joke, saying, "better luck next time little man." Yeah, like any other pair of brothers we sometimes had our bad moments. That was one of them; albeit being not so bad compared to others.

Despite how I got the ring, this is my one treasure that I keep close to me for nearly all times, only time I do take it off is when I go to bed or take a shower. It is a precious memento, and I will treasure it always.

And now, with him gone, I have to give the same smile for others. For my parents. In my brother's place, I need to smile so brightly that it could even make the sun jealous.

…Oh, yeah. Speaking of my parents, guess now's the time. I know exactly what's coming and I just know I'm not gonna like it. Not one bit. Still, rather get it done and over with rather than leaving it unsaid.

"I'm coming over to properly pay my respects later." I said, facing the door. "Of course, the place I have in mind, mom and dad won't exactly be too thrilled about it. But, in time, I'm sure they'll understand."

 ***GGRRRRRRRR!***

Shut up stomach you're ruining the moment!

"Yeah, you probably heard that just now." I sheepishly said as I scratch the back of my head. "Sorry Bastian, but, I'm gonna cut this a little short. I'm going to eat a bit of breakfast and then head for the pier. I'll see you there, okay? Later bro."

With that, I pull myself away from the door and walk down the stairs, the weight on my shoulders a little less heavy then before. I walk into the living room and make my way for the kitchen. There, standing by the counter getting a cup of coffee is my mother, and sitting at the table is dad eating his breakfast; bacon, eggs, a slice of toast, along with a cup of his own coffee. Looking at one end of the table is the exact same spread of food, aside from the drink. Instead of coffee it was a glass of water. I never really liked coffee that much, I could never stand the bitter taste; no matter how much sugar I'd put in it.

My mother notices me walking in and says with a smile, "Good morning Michal. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. Felt like I slept like a baby." Best not to tell her about the dream I had last night. I don't want her fretting over me, especially today of all days.

"Morning son." My father greeted me as I took my seat.

"Morning dad." I greeted back as I begin to dig into my breakfast with mom joining us on her end of the table.

After that, the dinning room falls into silence as we fill our stomachs with mom's cooking. The silence has lasted for several minutes already and I've just finished half of my meal. I know what this about. I know exactly what it is their thinking right now; I don't even need to look at their faces to figure it out. Mom's face has the look of one who's sad and worried, while dad looks stone-faced. Only a matter of time before one of them brings it up now.

"…Michal." Dad speaks up as he puts down his fork and knife. "You know what today is, right?"

And here it is. The moment I've been dreading for a while now.

"…Of course I do," my voice becomes hard as I stop eating, "you really think I'd forget the day my own brother passed?"

Mother appears to be silent, apparently leaving father to do the talking. That's fine, I'd wouldn't want her to force herself to anyway; not on the subject of her oldest child's passing.

"Then you know what all three of us are doing today." He spoke in a no nonsense manner. "We're not having a repeat of last year."

"Whatever do you mean?" I feigned ignorance, my voice giving away to my attitude.

"Do not give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Last year we felt sorry for you so your mother and I let you stay home, but this year you're going to visit your brother's grave. And that is final young man."

Anger slowly began to rise from within my chest, but I held it back. I don't need to suffer from an emotional outburst right now; so I distract myself by poking what's left of my eggs with my fork.

"And why the hell should I do that?"

Father's eyes narrow, his voice growing angry, "so you can pay your respects! You can't not possibly know that!"

"Pay my respects?" I turn to him, my voice mirroring my disbelief. "To what? To an empty grave?"

That's right. Sebastian was never buried. In fact, his body was never found. Two years ago, a friend of his won a lottery for a group of friends to go on a trip to Europe by plane, and he was invited. A few weeks later, on the trip there…the plane crashed in the middle of the ocean. By the time rescue crews arrived, everyone aboard was already gone. Including Sebastian, despite the fact they never found him. Hell, he wasn't the only one; a lot of people went missing too. All of the ones who're unaccounted for are assumed to be dead as well, which is extremely likely.

Because of this, one would understand why I refuse to go to his grave. To some, it's the one thing they have to do to talk to their departed friends and loved ones, but for me? Sabastian's grave is empty, his tomb stone is empty; to me it's nothing more than a piece of rock with writing on it. Hell, that nightmare from last night is not helping me either.

And that is why I refuse to go. Why I refuse to go to an empty grave. Why I refuse to pay my respects to someone who's not even there. Why I refused to go the year before.

"This is not up for discussion!" Dad exclaimed, his voice getting louder, now echoing off the kitchen walls. "Look, I don't want to go either, neither does your mother; we don't want to see our oldest child's supposed resting place but we're going because we have to! And if you don't go, you're grounded for a month!"

…That's it. I can't do this anymore. In a fit of rage, I slam down both my fork and knife on the table; my glass of water shaking.

"…You want to know something?" My voice has become low and silent, yet the anger is still there. "You can't ground me for that. And you want to know why? Because I am going to his grave, only not the one you have in mind!" I yell out as I raise myself from my seat and head for the door and put on my white sneakers.

"Michal," mother calls out, "where are you going?!"

"OUT," I yelled; my anger no longer controllable, "To his REAL grave!" With that, I open the door and slam it shut from behind and proceed to head to town. Not even a few steps and dad swiftly opens the door.

"MICHAL! Don't you walk away from us! You get back here or you'll be grounded for half a year!"

I immediately tune him out from my head after that, even after he slams the door shut. Why don't they understand? There's no way I'm going to a fake grave when there's already a real one! There's only one place in the whole world for that; the ocean itself. Sabastian had already been buried; at sea. That's why, with heavy steps, I'm heading for the pier.

" _Oi! Michal-san! Chottomatte_!"

My eye brows rise up as I stop in place and turn to the voice coming from my right. Running up to me while waving his arm and smiling was someone I easily recognized. He is Souji. Souji Dojima. Age: 16, younger than me only by a couple of months. He has straight-neck length black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing an open dark green racing jacket over a yellow t-shirt, brown jeans and a pair of red and black sneakers.

Souji is my best friend from Japan who I have classes with in school, and he lives a few blocks away; so we always hang out when we can. I especially enjoy it when we play multiplayer on our 3-DS's. He's still a few wins ahead of me on Super Smash Bros, but I'll get him next time. As I stated before, Souji Dojima and his family are originally from Japan. They moved here to America about four years ago because his father's job required it of him. A few days later, we met and been friends ever since.

He catches up to me and takes a couple of breaths to calm himself. Taking one last breath, he greets me with, "Hey Michal-san. I was hoping I would catch you at your house, but, here you are! So, are you heading for the…" He slowly stops speaking and looks at me with confusion. What's with him all of sudden? "Hey, buddie, are you okay? You look you're pissed."

Pissed? Yeah, I suppose I am, given what happened a few minutes ago. Apparently I'm not very good at hiding my emotions because he managed to notice them right away. I really need to work on that.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Is it about today? Sure it couldn't have gone well with your parents."

Souji is more than aware what today is. He too was a friend of my brother's, and he too was devastated when news reached us of what happened. He and his parents came by and offered their condolences. Mr. and Mrs. Dojima, along with a few other neighbors, tried to help comfort my parents while Souji tried to help me. After that day, he would always try to help me whenever I needed it, and I appreciate him for it.

"Damn right it didn't," was my answer to his question, "especially dad. He really didn't take it well. Hell, he even threatened to ground me for half a year after I marched out the door."

"Ouch." He replied with a grimace. "Yeah, that happened to me once. It was not pretty."

"If I recall, it was that time when you-"

" _OI!_ You promised you've never speak of it again! _Baka!_ "

I couldn't hide the amusement from my face as he immediately starts yelling, or ranting, at me in Japanese. Nope. Not a single word I can understand. He sometimes does this; switching back to his native language whenever he gets ticked or surprised.

"…You didn't understand a single word I just said, did you?"

"Is it something that I should be concerned about?"

"No!" He sheepishly turns to the left, scratching his cheek. "And I certainly didn't say anything about your-" he quickly stops from speaking and silences himself. Oh no, is it something I'm gonna have to bonk him on the head for again? "*ahem* Anyway, Michal-san, come with me to the park. I know a moment there is exactly what you need right now. Plus, I'm sure a couple rounds of Super Smash Bros wouldn't hurt either."

To the park? Now? But I have to go to…no. Not like this. Souji's right, I could use a moment to calm down. There's no way I'm going to face Sabastian with an angry look on my face. It wouldn't be right, not right at all. I don't need him seeing me with a look like that from the beyond, whatever that may be.

"Okay Souji, you've convinced me, let's go. Oh, and, you're on by the way. After this, I'm going to be ahead of you by at least…ten wins."

" _Yosh!_ That's what I like to hear! And you better be ready to back that up, because I won't go easy on ya!"

Holy crap, so much for ten wins. Right now I've got only three wins and he's ahead of me by seven!

Anyway, at the moment, Souji and I are sitting on a wooden bench playing SSB on our 3-DSs; mine being pink and his colored yellow. We are currently at a town park where people come to relax, and the best part is that's it's only around twenty minutes from home. Aside from school, Souji and our other friends would usually hang out here. Nearby, there is a large fountain with a bowl on top that gathers water that sinks down below to blow a large spray of it in the air. As for people, some are either doing their morning exercise by jogging or bicycling. Others are simply walking through to get to their destination while families are sitting down on picnic blankets and enjoying the morning with each other.

"Damn it!" Not another loss! Now he's ahead of me by eight!

" _Hahaha, mohitotsu no shori!_ " And to top it off, he's probably mocking me! It better not be something I need to whack him for later! "You might as well give up man, compared to you; I'm a champion."

"Yeah? Well, you better know how to bring it for real, because with Mew-Two, I'm gonna go all ouuuuu…"

My speech slowly dies off as something really weird is happening before my eyes. In my hands, my entire 3-DS is…glowing pink? H-how? What in the world? But, just as it quickly appeared, the glow quickly vanished.

"Hey, you okay Michal-san?" He stopped playing on his handheld as he turned to me, worry in his voice.

"My… My 3-DS was glowing just now." I quickly turn to him to elaborate. "And no, it was not the screen, it was the entire handheld!" He has the "are you serious" expression on his face, clearly he didn't believe me, but then again who would?

He then shakes his head in disbelief and turns back to his yellow handheld. "You know what; I think you're finally losing your mar…"

Unbelievably, right before our eyes, the same phenomenon that happened to my handheld is now happening to his, only in its case its glowing yellow! And just like before, it quickly vanishes, leaving us both wide eyed!

"Umm…" Souji tries to come up with something, but jugging the startled look on his face it's no surprise. Even I can't help out here, hell; I couldn't even make this crap up! Anyway, he turns off his 3-DS, closing it shut and stuffs it away in his jacket. "I think that's enough for a while, don't you think?!" He exclaimed at me, most likely trying to forget what we both saw.

"You know what, that's a good idea." Never the less, I go along with it as I do the same with my own handheld and put it away in my pocket. With that, we sit straight in an uncomfortable silence, our hands in our laps, our eyes still wide open and mouths firmly shut. Seriously, what was that?! Objects don't just glow without reason! Even when they're purely plastic! It just doesn't make any sense!

"So!" Oh thank god! Thank you for steering us away from the topic of glowing objects! "Anyway, *ahem*, um, about you going to the pier…want me to come with you?" He turns to me, his voice carrying sorrow. "I mean, he was my friend too you know? Besides, I know what it's like to lose someone dear to you. I know that type of pain too you know."

He wasn't kidding, I know exactly what he's talking about. Over a year-and-a-half ago, Soujis' grandmother, Tsubasa Dojima, at age 82, had peacefully passed away in her sleep. Soujis' parents had offered her to come to America with them, but she chose to stay behind to be with the rest of their family. After settling in, Souji would occasionally talk to her during the middle of the night through face to face communication on Facebook. He loved her very much; they would always hang out when they could, doing things like cooking sweets and sometimes getting into harmless mischief. One night he introduced me to her, and the three of us had a really good time. She was a really sweet woman, and it pained me to learn she was gone.

When Souji heard the news, we were just coming back from school and decided to play some games at his house, he was just silent for several minutes, and then, like a puppet being cut from its strings, he fell to the ground, unconscious. When he woke up several hours later, he looked lifeless, as if the grim reaper came by, took his soul and his left his body to rot. However, what was really heartbreaking was the first question he asked.

"…Can I talk to grandma?"

He wanted to see her…but that was impossible. On that day, I failed him as his friend, because I couldn't bring myself to tell him that his grandmother was dead. I mean, how could I? If I did I'd just be hurting him more, but If I didn't I'd still be hurting him by not saying anything. However, in the end, I didn't have to say anything because he said that he already knew and was just making sure if he remembered correctly. Once he was told again of what happened, tears started flowing down his face like a water fall and began to wail in despair. In his grief, he grabbed the closest objects he could find and started throwing them to the ground, breaking them. His parents immediately went up to him and wrapped their arms around him in the toughest hug they could possibly give them. With all three of them on their knees, his wailing became louder and kept calling out for his departed grandmother. Me? I couldn't do a damn thing. My best friend was crying his eyes and lungs out, and all I could do was hold my left arm and silently shed tears for both him and Tsubasa.

In the weeks to come, after Souji finally managed to pull himself back up, he and I became a little a closer as friends. Now the both of us knew what it was like to lose some one precious to us. I lost my brother Sabastian, while he lost his grandmother Tsubasa. Because of this, we will always try to help each other if we're ever depressed about the subject. Now, he and I are both brothers in all but blood and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Anyway, back to his earlier question, I turn to him to answer with a smile, "You know what? I think he'd like that. To know that it's not just me being there for him."

He gives me a toothy grin and rises up from the bench. "In that case, let's head over there right now. God knows that he must be missing you the most." I smile in return with a small chuckle as I too stand up from the bench. With that, leave the park and head for the pier.

You know what? Yeah. I did need this. I'm ready to face Sabastian now. Not with a face of anger, due to this morning with my parents, but with a face showing that I'm ready to face for what's to come. Looks like I owe Souji another one, eh?

Before we head to pier, right before leaving the park, I spotted a bunch of flowers, white daisies, and gently plucked one from the ground and took it with me. I know that flowers are supposed to have meanings behind them, but I personally don't know what a white daisy could mean, so I'm kinda hoping I'm not using the wrong flower here. Couldn't exactly get a decorative wreath mainly because they just cost way too much, and after the fight with dad I'm pretty sure he wouldn't lend me even a penny anytime soon. In the end, it doesn't really matter, Sabastian always liked the simple things; a single flower is perfect. Souji and I are standing close to the pier's edge, with nothing but an endless blue ocean before us. I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous. Not just because I'm facing Sabastian's final resting place, but because of one fault I have.

The truth is; I can't swim, hell I can't even float. Not only that but I'm also afraid of it; specifically large bodies of water, anything that I could get my entire body under. After what happened to my brother, I couldn't face bodies of water like this without initially being paralyzed. Hell, Souji had to help me by wrapping an arm over my shoulder just so I can walk to the pier's edge. But this is not the time to be afraid. I'm here for a reason and with purpose. I couldn't face him last year, but here I am, facing my fear in order to truly say goodbye for someone I loved. There's no turning back. Not now. Not in the next two minutes. Not even in the next ten minutes. I'll stay as long as I need to because truly sending off Sabastian is more important now.

"…Hey," Souji patted my shoulder, "I'll let you go first. I think he'd really like it if it was you to greet him first." I let out a deep breath from my nose as I silently nodded to him in thanks. With that, he walks several meters away to give me some space. Now, it's just me, me and Sabastian and no one else. No one else here to interrupt us. I take another deep breath and take a single step forward and, with one motion of my hand, I toss the daisy into the water. It gently lands into the water and floats harmlessly, like it has no care in the world. Wish I could be just like that right about now, but regardless I continue to stare into the blue beyond. Slowly, I set myself down and sit on the edge, my hands supporting me on the wood while my feet hang beneath me.

"…Hey Bastian." I only just started to speak, and already the feeling of longing was effecting me, as evident as it is in my voice. "Do you… Do you remember a couple years ago when we went to the arcade? You know, the time when we had that twenty dollar bet? Remember that plastic ring you got for me to tease me? Well…" I reach under my shirt beneath my neck and pull out the mentioned ring. "…I still have it. See? It's my most precious object. After all, it's the last thing you've ever given me."

Why is it my most precious possession? Why was it the last thing he had given me? Well, the answer to both is simple. When Sabastian and I went to the arcade, it was two days before he had to leave for his trip to Europe. The toy ring, despite him giving it to me as a joke, it was the last gift I would ever receive from him. That night, I was so mad at him that I threw his 'gift' in my trash bin. Thought he was rubbing it in my face that I lost and tried to be funny about it. Hell, I didn't even like the color pink then, thought it was plainly a girl color. After his accident however, I was, naturally, both depressed and angry; I was sitting on my bed with my arms wrapped around my legs, tears roughly falling from my eyes. Then, I remembered about the ring, got up and walked to my trash bin and pulled it out. I remember that my breathing was ragged, and the longer I stared at it the more I felt worse. And then, in a sudden rage, I went to the window, opened it all the way up, pulled my arm back and was about to throw my brothers' 'joke ring' out. I didn't want it. I didn't want it in the same room, the same house. The last thing Sabastian had ever given me was a stupid toy ring and I wanted nothing to do with it. But, that's when I realized something.

'The last thing Sabastian had ever given me.'

Once I realized what I was doing, I stopped myself. What the hell was I doing? I was about to throw away Sabastian's last gift to me like it meant nothing. Granted, it was nothing at first, but with him gone, I realized just how precious this thing is. This little, cheap, plastic, pink toy ring had just become a diamond ring in my eyes and has become important to me since. Since then, I've always had it with me, even brought it to school, didn't care who'd make fun of me for it. And then, over time, I discovered my love for the color pink and had embraced it. That pretty much explains my pink 3-DS as I'm sure you can imagine. Souji was a little weirded out by first, thought I was going through a phase or something, but he quickly accepted it, which I appreciated.

"Would you believe if I told you I almost threw it out?" I asked the ocean, hoping my brother was listening. "But then again, considering why you gave it to me in the first place, I bet you wouldn't be. But I bet that you're surprised by how much I cherish it now, right? Sorry about that, I wasn't in the right state of mind at the time. But once I realized how much this ring means to me, I just couldn't let go, you know? This may sound weird, but, I'm going to hold on to it a while longer. So much for this thing being a 'joke ring' now, right?" With that said, I place the ring back beneath my shirt, my attention focused entirely on the ocean now.

"Sorry I didn't come last year. I was just…afraid, you know?" A tear gently flows down my cheek. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I still to do this. "I couldn't come here or even to your empty grave, not without breaking down and running away to my room." I tightly grip my fingers into wooden edge, my breathe letting long hard sighs. "I just couldn't face you as you are now at the time. I didn't want new memories of you being nothing more as you are now. So I… I acted like a coward and stayed behind. I'm sorry Sabastian. I'm…so sorry." I couldn't hold back entirely anymore. My eyes began to let out streams of tears and they slowly trail down my face. My breathing becoming a mixture of hitching and sighing.

"I, *hic*, I know I'm not strong now. But, *hic*, someday… I plan to be." With some effort and swallowing my saliva, I rise up, standing strong and tall on both my feet. "One day, I'll make you proud." I slowly regain control of my breathing, my voice firm and strengthened with resolve. "I'll get a good job, meet a nice girl, start a family and look out for them, just like how you looked out for me. From here on out, no matter what happens, I'm going to give my absolute best. One hundred percent all the way. I love you Sabastian… I love you brother… I'm going to miss you… Take care of yourself, where ever you may be…"

Slowly I breathe in and slowly breathe out. I close my eyes and the last my tears fall from eyes, which I then wipe away with my coat sleeve. I… I did it. I said good bye. Wasn't easy of course but now I feel like the weight from earlier has vanished from shoulders. No, not just my shoulders, more like from my entire body. I feel light now, like as if I could jump a little higher or even float. Right now, I don't know why but, I feel like this is a new beginning, a new beginning for myself. I guess now that I've come to terms with my brothers' death, maybe this is the start of something new for me. Well, won't find out if I stick around here longer than I need to. One hundred percent all the way, right? Besides, it's Souji's turn now and I've hogged the ocean for myself for long enough. Rubbing my shoulder, I turn from the ocean with a smile on my face, waving over to Souji, ready to face the rest of the day. No, that's wrong. I'm not facing the rest of the day. Starting now, from the middle of the day, I'm facing a whole new day.

Right now is the start of a new day.

A new day for myself.

Today is the start… of something new.

 ***SNAP!***

Wh-What was that?! It sounded like something just loudly broke! As if to confirm my suspicion, the wooden steps in front of me and the rails on my sides snap, like as if they're being torn off from an invisible force, and I think I can hear the grinding of the metal support beams beneath my feet! My side of the pier wobbles and I nearly lose my balance, but I manage to hold my ground.

Oh shit! This side of the pier must be collapsing! I have to get moving! Now!

"Oh god! Michal-san, get out of there!" Don't have to tell me twice Souji!

However, before I can even move my feet, the collapsing pier tilts over; preventing me from escaping. Immediately, with nothing to grab on to, I lose my footing and fall backwards.

Oh… Oh god. I'm, I'm falling. Falling into the deep ocean below. But I…I can't swim!

"MICHAL-SA-!"

I could hear Souji calling out to me, but his voice was cut off as I landed roughly back first in the ocean water. I struggle… I'm sinking… I panic… I try to reach the surface but…it's out of my reach. I… I can't breathe… My mind is…going hazy. My vision…is darkening… Is this… Is this it? Am I leaving? Will I be…joining Sabastian soon? Sorry Souji… Sorry Mom and Dad… I don't think…that I'll be able to walk away from this this… I'm…sorry…

…

…

…

Hmm… The sun light, from beneath the surface of water… I never knew how pleasant it was to look at. It's nice… It's not a bad thing to look at as the last thing to see… Maybe it'll guide me to heaven? Will Bastion be there? I hope so. I have a lot of things that I would like to talk with him about…

…

…

Hmm…? What's that? A pink light? Oh…my 3-DS… Must've fallen out of my pocket… I should take it… It'd be bad if I were to lose it…

…

…

…

…

…

… It's strange… Two lights… The light of the sun and this strange light glowing from my 3-DS… A sign of something…new…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

 _ **GAME START!**_

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story: Mighty Acton Neptunia! I just want to point out two things right now.**

 **One: Yes; this will be a harem story, but Michael will only get together with three of the girls and no one else. They are: Neptune, Compa and IF. I am not adding anyone else to his harem and that's that, so please do not ask me to write him with more girls.**

 **Two: Yes; the other riders: Brave, Snipe and Lazer will be here, but of course they won't just pop up in the first chapter. Also, those riders will be paired with a CPU, so all four of the girls will have a romantic partner.**

 **That being said, I hope you've enjoyed the prologue and will also enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **See you next game!**


End file.
